


Una vida inexistente

by RoHoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David nunca habría imaginado que su vida se apagaría a los veintisiete años por culpa de un accidente de tráfico. Ahora habita como un fantasma viendo cada día a la mujer que ama sin poder comunicarse con ella, viviendo una vida inexistente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vida inexistente

**Author's Note:**

> Por ahora, este es el único relato hetero que he escrito, algo místico y que juega con la vida y la muerte, algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer y que poca gente ha leido.

Hace cuatro años mi vida se apagó de repente. Fue como si una persona hubiera soplado una vela y así hubiera extinguido una llama que brillaba solitaria en una habitación. Sé que es un símil muy gastado, pero fue exactamente como me sentí en el instante que abrí los ojos y supe con toda seguridad, que estaba muerto. La parca suspiró y así se llevó mi alma.

 No fue fácil adaptarme a mi nueva situación. Con veintisiete años lo que menos te esperas es fallecer, pero los accidentes de tráfico no son una novedad y soy consciente, ahora lo soy, que no debí haber corrido tanto. Esa noche, una discusión con Helena y unas copas que no debí haber tomado, hicieron que todo lo que pensaba que me quedaba por vivir se convirtiera en humo.

 Nunca había meditado mucho sobre la muerte y lo que había tras ella. No era una persona creyente y los conceptos de cielo o infierno no los consideré como algo plausibles. Durante estos años he seguido pensando lo mismo. Jamás llegué a ver una luz blanca y jamás llegué a ver a otros fantasmas. No es como si fuese Bruce Willis y me negara a aceptar la realidad de mi defunción, todo lo contrario. Siempre he sido consciente de que era y de donde estaba, pero por alguna razón, me he quedado aquí, anclado y maldito en un mundo en el que nadie puede verme. Ni siquiera _ella_.

 Mi relación con Helena era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía. Todo comenzó como el guión de una típica película romántica. Se olvidó su gorro de lana rojo en la misma cafetería donde yo me tomaba un _capuccino_ y no dudé ni un segundo en recogerlo para ir detrás de ella y devolvérselo. Tras una conversación intrascendental y unos cuantos chistes tontos por mi parte, conseguí tener su número de teléfono. Y ya nada volvió a ser igual.

 Helena era todo lo que siempre quise tener en una pareja. Sonreía con facilidad y siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno a todo lo que nos podía suceder. Era mi compañera, era el amor que deseaba, era la persona con la que soñaba cuando era un adolescente. Y ahora, todo eso se había esfumado.

Desde el día de mi muerte, he estado viviendo en nuestro apartamento. La noche que le dieron la fatal noticia, yo ya me encontraba a su lado, pero ella no podía verme. Creo que si hubiera tenido corazón, se me habría roto por el sufrimiento que le causé, por el dolor que tuvo que soportar. Una de las peores cosas con la que tuve que vivir fue el no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Después de mi funeral, y al que no fui capaz de asistir, Helena se convirtió en otro fantasma, pero en su caso, _estaba viva._

Esos primeros días tuve que hacerme a la idea de que nunca más la podría tocar, que no la podría sentir entre mis brazos, que su cuerpo jamás volvería a estar en contacto con el mío y que tal vez, tal vez, otra persona ocuparía mi lugar. En ese momento y al ver como las lágrimas discurrían por sus mejillas, pensé que eso no pasaría, que Helena no dejaría de amarme por más que pasaran los años. Y con ese pensamiento, continué existiendo en un mundo que no era para mí, pero el cual, _no_ quería abandonar. 

 Helena poco a poco fue recuperándose, incorporándose al trabajo, quedando con amigos, saliendo de viaje. Lentamente consiguió salir del letargo de tristeza en el que se había convertido. No puedo negar que en un primer momento me alegré mucho, muchísimo. Volvía a sonreír, volvía a brillar con esa naturalidad que le caracterizaba y que a mi me encantaba. Helena había regresado y yo la podía ver escondido en nuestro apartamento, el cual no había sido capaz de abandonar desde el día de mi muerte.

 Hasta que, un año después, llego _él_ y toda mi felicidad, la poca que me quedaba, se fue bien lejos. La primera noche que vino a casa, a nuestra casa, no pasó nada más allá  de una cena entre dos amigos, pero yo _lo sabía_ , sabía que acabaría sucediendo. Conocía a la perfección la mirada coqueta de Helena y podía vislumbrar el deseo en los ojos de cada uno. La peor de mis pesadilla fue ver como, unas semanas más tarde, él volvió para arrebatarme lo único que todavía pensaba que era mío. Chillé y grité como jamás pensé que lo haría, sofocando así los gemidos y los gritos de Helena y su amante mientras hacían el amor en la cama que tantas noches había compartido junto a mí. De nada sirvieron mis alaridos, de nada sirvió que intentara llorar, de nada sirvió que quisiera coger algo, cualquier cosa, para tirárselo a esos cuerpos sudorosos que se unían delante de mí. No pude hacer más que sentarme en un rincón del apartamento y desear con todas mis fuerzas que el momento se acabara.

 Me pasé días oculto, evitándola, no era capaz de enfrentarme a Helena sin recordar todo lo que había visto, lo que había sufrido. En ocasiones pensaba que lo más importante de todo era que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo, pero, la mayoría del tiempo, la rabia y los celos me carcomían y encontraba injusto tener esa medio vida tan vacía y carente de sentido. En una ocasión incluso llegué a emular a Whoopi Goldberg en Ghost, pensando que así, tal vez, conseguiría besarla aunque fuera en el cuerpo de otro hombre. El desastroso experimento dio lugar a que me quedará en el suelo, avergonzado, rabioso y pensando en lo imbécil y desesperado que estaba.

 Y así ha continuado mi existencia. Todo ha cambiado. Todo, _excepto yo_. Progresivamente nuestro apartamento se ha convertido en otro hogar, uno en el que yo soy un _intruso_ y en el que no queda un lugar para mí. Pero hoy, esto se acabará. Las maletas están hechas, los muebles embalados y Helena lleva en sus brazos un bebé que hace años, muchos, deseé que fuera mío.

 Apoyado en la pared, contemplo como ella mira el comedor, en el que tantos días pasamos juntos. Lleva el gorro rojo de lana con el que todo empezó y su mirada está triste. Pienso que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se está acordando de los momentos que vivió antes de que él llegara a su vida, antes de que la mía se apagara.

 —Adiós David —susurra mientras sale de la habitación y abandona el piso.

 Si pudiera respirar, sé que me habría quedado sin aliento. Esas mismas palabras, fueron las últimas que Helena me dijo por teléfono, justo antes de coger el coche. Fue también la última vez que escuché mi nombre. La última vez, el último instante...

 Sin dudar, giro mi rostro y contemplo desde la ventana como se marcha con su hijo dormido en el capazo, abandonando de esta forma el último lazo que nos unía. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas caen por mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y espero, _anhelo_ , sentir como desaparezco de este mundo en el que nunca debí haberme quedado.


End file.
